


I Think Mewr Purrfect

by Komaju



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, neprezi - Freeform, scratch and sniff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaju/pseuds/Komaju
Summary: Its just pure fluff that’s it. Also there’s like an ADVANCE lack of Neprezi and I’m here to fix that m’dudes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I haven’t written in like, ages, what with school and all. Sorry for like, discontinuing “A Knight’s Tale” and all. I lost inspiration in that alas. But hey Nepeta and Terezi, amirite?? This is just a short little drabble about matespritship that I had in my head for a while, like really short.  
> Also I posted this on mobile, so I'll fix any errors later.

Terezi lay upside down on the sofa, bored out of her mind, watching some old rerun of a show on the T.V. the human’s had alchemized. At least she was until a pair of legs, and a long green coat blocked her view.   
Terezi sat upright as quickly as she could to greet the catgirl, grinning at her. Nepeta gulped a bit and flushed slightly. “H-hey Furrezi”  
“What’s up Nep?” She asked her, patting the spot next to her as an invitation for her to sit down.  
She sat down quite closely next to Terezi, and turned to face her. “Furrezi?”  
“Yeah Nepeta?” Terezi responded. “I think I’m flushed fur mew” Nepeta said, blushing deeply.  
Terezi stared her in the eyes, blushing slightly “Well isn’t that a coincidence, I think I’m flushed for you too”  
Nepeta squeaked, “Y-you are? I was worried mew wouldn’t be oh man I’m glad mewr flushed for-“ Whatever she was going to say next was cut off abruptly as Terezi cupped her face in her hand and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Terezi giggled and Nepeta blushed deep green. “F-Furezi!”  
“Yeeees?” Terezi said, smirking. “Does this mean were Matesprits now?” Nepeta asked quietly.  
“Only if you want us to be” Terezi said, smiling genuinely. Nepeta smiled back and leaned into her, purring. Terezi gently grabbed Nepeta’s hand and intertwined her fingers with Nepeta’s.  
“I think mewr purrfect” Nepeta said softly.  
“I think your perfect too” Terezi said, kissing her forehead.


End file.
